Experiments
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Nick puts Sara and Grissom in an interesting situation. One shot
1. Chapter 1

Nick came into Grissom's office and sat down in the chair across from the desk. Grissom finished writing what he was doing and looked up at him.

"Did you need something Nick?" he asked. Nick seemed to wiggle uncomfortably in his chair for a moment before talking.

"I um…have an experiment that needs to be done for the case I'm working on and need some help?" he asked.

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"Well, actually" he started, continuing to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Just ask Nick" Grissom said impatiently.

"Well you see, the two bodies in this case were found together in an…interesting way" he began "I looked at the stats and decided there are only two people in the office that match what I need."

"And…" Grissom said.

"You and Sara are the perfect match."

"Does this have to be done?" he asked, his imagination going wild with ideas.

"Yeah, I have tried to simulate it on the computer and with dummies, but it just isn't matching the evidence."

"Have you asked Sara yet?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, I was kina hoping you would" he looked at him hopefully.

Grissom took his glasses off and pinched his nose "alright, I'll give her a call. Are you sure this needs to be done?"

Nick nodded his head and then got up to get the variables ready "meet me in garage two when you're ready."

"Alright" he said picking up his cell to give her a call.

"Sidle" she answered.

"Nick needs a favor from us, meet us in garage two as soon as you have a chance."

"ok" she said, wondering what it was they needed.

Twenty minutes later she walked into the garage to see a somewhat red faced Grissom, and an embarrassed looking Nick. There was this contraption hanging from the ceiling and she had the unpleasant thought that she would soon be hanging from it.

"Ok" she said looking from Nick to the contraption. It was suspended from six ropes and looked like a misshaped swing. Not quite what she and Grissom used to hold the dummy above Greg that one time, but close.

"What is it you need me to do?" Sara didn't think Nick could blush as much as he was when he asked her to do the one thing she most did and did not want to do. Get into that contraption with Grissom.

"How do you want me to get into that thing?" she practically squeaked.

"Well you see, the um…man was…I mean they were…"

"You can't possibly expect me and Grissom to actually do this right, there isn't anyone else who can do it?"

"Sara I looked, I really did. You two were the only ones that met the height and weight of the victims. There is no other way for me to figure out if they were killed before or after being put in this position. Sara Please?"

"Alright, but you owe me big time for this, and you better not let anyone else from the lab see this" she said pointing a finger his way. He got the point and cleared his throat, telling them how they needed to get into the contraption.

When they were finally positioned like the victims Nick quickly began to take measurements and sketches (Grissom strictly forbid pictures). Sara and Grissom were face to face and she was straddled across him in a most compromising way.

Apparently the couple had been "in the act" in this thing when someone shot them, the bullet going through the two of them. This being confirmed when Nick checked the wounds on the two victims against the placement of Grissom and Sara.

"Can we get up yet?" Sara said and Grissom could feel her breath on his cheek, he was having a difficult time trying to keep things together and this was not helping.

Nick put one last detail on his sketch and then stood up. He moved over to the latch, "Um…" was all he said when he got there.

"Um what Nick?" Grissom asked in what he thought was a very calm voice, considering the situation.

"It won't come undone" he said a bit nervously.

Remaining surprisingly calm Sara asked "what do you mean it won't come undone?" Grissom was beginning to lose control of his body and really needed Sara to get off.

"I'm just going to go find something to cut this with…"

"Is this evidence Nick?" Grissom asked.

Grissom knew the answer when Nick refused to talk, "You used the original. Why didn't you get a duplicate for the test?" He was really beginning to get frustrated, and any moment now Sara was going to notice something.

"Go and get something to cut this thing, we will discuss this later" he said through clenched teeth, "and lock the door behind you, if anyone comes in here and finds us, you do not want to know what will happen."

Nick was out the door in a shot.

"Ah Grissom" Sara said once Nick was out the door, "there seems to be something…"

"I know" he said, looking her in the eye "sorry, we'll be out of here soon."

"What if I…" she said wiggling her body to try and get to the clasp.

"Don't" he said sharply.

"But I think I can get to the…"

"Please Sara, don't" he pleaded.

"But if I just" she began but was cut short by his lips taking hers in a fierce kiss. She was shocked at first but then began to kiss him back. She shifted her hips a little more and then realized what it was that Grissom didn't want her to realize.

She moved her hips again, creating a wonderful friction for the both of them. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in even closer. Sara let out a loud moan and Grissom was beginning to lose control.

"Sara" he said around a kiss "we…have…to…stop" he said between trying to breath and keep her lips attached to his at the same time. Sara was frantically running her fingers through his hair.

The two of them stopped the instant they heard the click of the lock in the door. They were both a little breathless and Grissom's hair was a mess. Nick looked at the two of them and smiled.

"You better wipe that smile off your face right now" Sara yelled.

"You better do what she says, she almost mauled me because she has to use the bathroom" Grissom interjected, wiping the smile off Nick's face.

He quickly came over to them and cut the lines holding them up. Sara made quick work of the contraption and made her way out of the room. Grissom gave Nick one last look before extracting himself from the rest of the contraption and then left the room himself.

He headed straight for his office and closed the door, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath when he got there.

"I thought you would never get here" he heard before Sara was once more attacking his lips.

"Sara, are you sure?" he asked. She answered him by pulling his shirt tails from his pants and unbuttoning them.

He, in turn, unclasped her pants and shoved a hand down.

**I think you guys can fill in the rest on your own. If anyone wants a sequel, picking up from where I left off, let me know and I will comply. **

**Connie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to an overwhelming need for a sequel, I have decided to give you what you want. Hope you enjoy the continuation.**

**Connie**

_He headed straight for his office and closed the door, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath when he got there._

"_I thought you would never get here" he heard before Sara was once more attacking his lips._

"_Sara, are you sure?" he asked. She answered him by pulling his shirt tails from his pants and unbuttoning them._

_He, in turn, unclasped her pants and shoved a hand down._

Sara sucked in a deep breath when his hand came into contact with her core. Lifting her leg up to his waist with the other hand he was able to get a better advantage to her wet folds.

"Oh god…" she said as he thrust a finger into her. She began to nip at his neck as his thumb began to massage her bud while his other fingers continued their own work. Soon she was contracting around him with her first orgasm.

She detached herself from his neck and began to kiss him deeply as waves of satisfaction reached her entire body. When she seemed to relax a bit he moved them over to his desk and pinned her against it.

He almost ripped her shirt getting it off and then attacked her bra. Her breasts were full and her nipples were taught with need. He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth, causing Sara to squirm beneath him.

"Gil please…" she begged as he took his time with her breast.

He took the hint and grabbed at the waistband of her pants, pulling them down and discarding them with her other clothes. Sara made quick work of his shirt buttons and tore it from his body. She then attacked his pants, sliding them quickly off his body.

They barely hit the floor when he was entering her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him enter her completely. She placed her hands on his desk while he wrapped his arms under her shoulders and placed his hands on them from behind.

With every thrust he pulled her in. She lulled her head back, and arched her spine, thrilled with the sensations running through her body. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow, feeling his orgasm looming closer with each thrust.

She lifted her head and licked her lips before attacking his neck once more, biting it and then licking the skin to sooth it. Every time she did this another sensation of lust threw itself through his body and he was growing so close to orgasm he could taste it.

She leaned her head down and bit him hard on the shoulder causing him to come hard. Sara was right behind him with her own, her walls pulsing around him as he spilled inside her.

He released her shoulders and supported himself on his desk while she held on to him with her legs. The two of them completely spent.

"That was fantastic" she said into his neck, the reverberations of her voice against his sweaty skin sending chills down his spine. She smiled against his neck and bit it lightly once more.

He had never been more thankful for the dress shirt he was wearing, knowing he was going to have to button it almost completely to cover the evidence. He loved the fact that she was a biter, never knowing how erotic it could be till she did it.

"It's been a while" he responded when he got his breath back, giving his own little smile before kissing her lightly on the shoulder.

"Not my fault" she said.

He leaned back and looked at her, "not mine either" he defended.

She gave him a huge smile and kissed him, knowing it was both their faults. They gave each other wide smiles and then got dressed, each knowing if they spent any more time in his office, people would begin to talk.

They each left his office with wide smiles on their faces. When Sara went into the break room to get a drink of water Nick was in there, taking a break.

"Hey Nick" Sara greeted.

"Hey Sar, sorry about that whole thing. I really didn't think it would get stuck like that, though it did crack my case."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Apparently the couple was in the act and the man had a heart attack. The woman had the disadvantage of being on top when the man died, but couldn't get to the clasp to get out."

"Yeah, I tried the same thing. Couldn't reach it, no matter how desperate I was."

Nick smiled at that statement, "yeah I know" he held in the snigger, "had to go to the bathroom." He clearly didn't believe it and Sara blushed slightly.

"Oh come on Sara, how naive do you think I am?"

"Yeah well, just don't spread it around alright" and she gave him a death glare.

"Don't worry about that, but you might want to cover up that mark on your neck before someone sees it" he said before getting up from the table and heading out the door, "nice to know after giving birth to twins, you still like him" and he left.

Grissom came in right after he left, smiling. Sara gave him a good look-over, noticing he had his shirt buttoned up all the way.

"I was stopped by both Catherine and Warrick on the way in here asking if I was cold" he commented going to the coffee pot. Sara began to snigger.

"Nick gave me a lecture about me thinking him naïve" she said back and the both of them laughed.

He sat in the chair next to her and gave her a kiss, "guess we're pretty see-through huh."

She kissed him back slowly, "guess so."

"Oh man, guys get a room. Trying hard for a third?" Greg said coming into the break room and giving them a disgusted look.


End file.
